Blinded
by 4485
Summary: SPOILER ALERT -- if you haven't read chapter 102 of Fullmetal Alchemist, DON'T READ! Oneshot, edXroy


**If you haven't read the newest chapter of FullMetal Alchemist (chapter 102)-- THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, MASSIVE SPOILERS**

"Fullmetal..." Colonel Mustang called, sitting in an armchair. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Colonel." I replied, putting my hand on his. "What do you want?"

"Just needed to make sure you're still here." He smiled lightly.

"Don't worry. It's not like I can leave you anyways. You'd probably destroy something."

"Hey now. Is that so true?" The brunette laughed, and then looked at me. His eyes had gone from charcoal black to silver, and all because of the stupid truth.

"You know it is." I stood up, removing my hand, and strolled into the kitchen. Mustang knew I had just walked away. He hadn't lived three years without eyesight for nothing.

"It's not my fault. It's so nerve racking to not be able to see. Everything I thought I knew has changed."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You've only told me a hundred times. Each day. Every day since it happened."

"Have I told you that I appreciate you staying with me?"

I thought about it for a second. Had he? "I don't think so..."

"Well, I do. And I'm glad it's you who's staying with me, instead of Havoc or Hawkeye, or the like."

My face dusted pink, and I was glad he couldn't see it. "Why me?"

"I dunno, I trust you. Havoc would get me to do something I wouldn't like, such as smoking, and Hawkeye would probably take advantage of me. When she wants to, she can really get sexually aggressive."

"And you think I wouldn't?" He blushed, and I realized why. "I mean, wouldn't get you to do something you didn't want to, not..!"

The brunette laughed heartily. "I know what you meant, Ed."

"Eh?" That was the first time he had ever called me Ed. I was always Fullmetal. Never Ed, or Edward, just Fullmetal.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to call you that."

"No, it's fine. I don't care." _Can you call me that all the time? It sounds so great coming out of your mouth. _

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Then can I call you that? Fullmetal is a mouthful. Ed is so short, so-"

"Who're you calling short!" I flipped around to face him, growling angrily. Even though I'm taller than he is, Mustang tries to piss me off about it.

"Haha, no, I meant your name. As short as you are, I'm shorter yet. But if you'd like to be called short..."

I stomped over to where he was sitting. Even blind, he was smarter and wittier than I was. "I'd hit you, but I can't stand to hurt someone weaker than me..." I threatened, putting my automail to his cheek lightly, and watching the brunette flinch away. Because he couldn't see it coming, the cold metal always shocked him.

"Weaker?" He taunted, then grabbed my waist and forced me to sit on his lap. "I could take you down in a moment."

"And yet, you don't." I smirked, blushing heavily. _It's such a good thing that he can't see. My crush would've been exposed so long ago. _

"Well, I never know where you are. If you aren't with me, you're across the house." He laughed, and I noticed that he was blushing very lightly.

"Well, it's not like I can be with you 24/7. That would be weird, especially when you're showering or something.

His face turned a bright red. "Yeah, that'd be really akward..."

"Do you feel ok?" I turned to face him, still sitting on his lap. I pressed my forehead to his, taking the brunette's temperature. "You're all flushed..."

Mustang obviously didn't know what to say, and he was left speechless. I realized that my lips were only centimeters away from his, and if one of us started to speak, we'd kiss. My face turned so pink that it began to throb.

"Ah, um, sorry..." I pulled away, but was stopped by his hand on the back of my head.

"Ed..." He muttered, completely dazed. "What do you look like now?"

Confused, I answered simply, "More or less the same... I'm taller than you, and my hair's longer, but that's the only difference."

"You still have those strikingly gorgeous eyes?"

"I wouldn't describe them as gorgeous, but my eyes haven't changed.."

"Good..." The brunette whispered, then seperated my lips with his thumb, lightly pulling on the bottom lip. He then pressed his lips to mine, closing his eyes. After a moment or two, I closed my eyes, thusfore making it so I couldn't see either. We sat there together for a few minutes, and then I was the first to pull away.

"Colonel?" I whispered, blushing heavily.

"Shhh.... Call me Roy."

"....Roy...." I murmured, more to myself. He had such a beautiful name...

"What do you need, Ed? You keep calling my name."

"...I need you..." Blushing, I kissed him again, pulling away before we could start anything.

"Direct me to the bedroom, then." He whispered in my ear. "Or do you want it here?"

"Here, there, anywhere. I just want it."

"You're gonna have to guide me, unless you want me to be searching around with my hands." He smirked, and started to grope my ass.

"That's not a problem with me."

"Good, good."

"Roy...?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"For the longest of times, I've, um, loved you."

"Who'd have guessed it? You certainly don't show it. Or maybe you do, and I can't see it." Roy's smirk changed into a smile, and then he kissed me again. "I hope you know that I love you too."

"Ehhh? You do???"

"Well, yeah. I don't go around kissing people randomly."

"Is that so?" I laughed, and kissed him passionately.

My heart was content that night, for the first time in three years. I slept with Roy in his bed, giggling everytime he touched me, whether it was an accidental brush, groping, or full out sex.

He pulled back the curtain, and held me in his lap, as I watched the snow come down.

"I love you so much, Ed."

"I love you more."


End file.
